Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)
"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" is a song by Duran Duran, released on the All You Need Is Now album (iTunes download) on 21 December 2010 and on 21/22 March 2011 (CD version). About the song The song has a garage style that features a spoken rap by Scissor Sisters member Ana Matronic. She contributed to the track in mid July 2010. Speaking in an interview in November 2010, Nick Rhodes said he favours this track, which they kept fiddling with especially the verse melody and having Simon re-record the vocals. More band comments Nick: What was thrilling for me about this one was getting Ana Matronic performing it; she’s the temptress in the song, trying to steer you away from the safety of a solid relationship. Mark really wanted to reference that whole Larry Levan, early Garage stuff, and a touch of Chic. John: Wowie zowie – Holy Disco reunion Batman! This song began life as a bass line and loop brought in by Mark, in which he referenced NY post-punk bands ESG and Liquid Liquid. Fantastic fun to play. Music video The music video is about a man, who attempts to win the heart of his crush through a passionate dance. Filmed by Alex Colby and Doug McGinness in the USA, the video was chosen via the Genero TV Contest. It stars dancers Alex Shifman and Beata Harju. Other appearances Albums: *''All You Need Is Now'' *''Rock & Folk - Monster CD 35'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Ana Matronic - vocals, rap *Tawiah - backing vocals Lyrics People say you've been around How 'bout you and me get down How 'bout you and me get down Babe I know you've been around Unmake your bed Don't think about what lies ahead Don't you want to be misled Don't you want to be misled Fame seems a far off day When enough was never enough Vain how I played my hand One more reckless man in the rough Strange how we explained the story that we've lived through Change, my karma train, the person I can be for you is Safe (safe in the heat of the moment) A stillness that comes to me when I'm close to you Safe (safe at the speed of atonement) A feeling that runs so deep that it scares me too Dazed by my own excape from the single state I was used too Face my catch 22 can I stay this way if I choose to Wrong to be so contained now I can't explain what is happening Strong, is the human chain, as it pulls me through what I bring to you is Safe (safe in the heat of the moment) A stillness that comes to me when I'm close to you Safe (safe at the speed of the time) A feeling that runs so deep that it scares me too Safe (safe in the heat of the moment) A stillness that comes to me when I'm close to you Safe (safe at the speed of atonement) A feeling that runs so deep that it scares me too Fame seems a far off day When enough was never enough Vain how I played my hand One more reckless man in the rough Hook a finger, wink an eye, caresses running up your thighs Scratch my surface, dig in deep, there's always secrets left to keep Safe not sound who made these rules Crowd control for enlightened fools So come on boy let's change the pace Come feel the chill of my embrace People say you've been around How 'bout you and me get down How 'bout you and me get down Babe I know you've been around Unmake make your bed Don't think about what lies ahead Don't you want to be misled Don't you want to be misled Safe (safe in the heat of the moment) A stillness that comes to me when I'm close to you Safe (safe at the speed of atonement) A feeling that runs so deep that it scares me too Safe (safe in the heat of the moment) A stillness that comes to me when I'm close to you Safe (safe at the speed of atonement) A feeling that runs so deep that it scares me too See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs